


Just like Georgia O'Keeffe

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Body Worship, Cheesy Roleplay, Cunnilingus, Edging, Flower-Vaginal-Genital-Metaphors, Flowers, Intersex, Intersex Donatello, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Paintbrushes, Painting, Post Mpreg, Sexually Frustrated Donatello, Super creative Raph, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: (Note: Takes place a few years after “Nesting,” -- Don is intersex, has female genitalia, but identifies as male.) Based on the 2k3 characters.The kids are with their Uncles and Aunt, and Raph and Don have the lair to themselves for the first time in a WHILE. But when Raph pulls out an art book and paintbrushes, Don isn't so sure he and his mate are on the same page when it comes to their plans for the child-free night.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	Just like Georgia O'Keeffe

“I’m gonna paint some pretty flowers.”

Don blinked. He was sure he misheard Raph as they made their way to the bedroom.

“Ah. Come again?”

Raph chuckled. “Ya heard me, I’m gonna paint some pretty flowers.”

“Raphie, did you hit your head during training this morning?”

Raph gave Don a sly grin over his shoulder. “Nope.”

Don knew this meant his mate had something planned…he couldn’t actually mean he wanted to spend their first night alone…in a while—in a LONG while…with NO ONE else in the lair…painting flowers, did he?

Sure, the kids were with Leo and Mikey as they visited Aunt April and Uncle Casey for a sleepover. And sure, Don had been looking forward to this night for a while. But he couldn’t help but be confused and a little disappointed if Raph was serious. They’d had a nice quiet dinner together, and it seemed romantic enough; wine and pizza. But Don might have some objections if Raphael actually expected them to practice painting instead of other activities.

Raph led him through the bedroom door, and the lights were dimmed, a few lit candles placed on the stone surfaces. So far, so good…

But on their bed… on the bed, Raph had placed an assortment of paintbrushes and a few tubes of what Don guessed was paint. Raph was serious. 

Don opened his mouth to, how could he put this…express his disappointment that they weren’t going to have hot, loud sex. But Raph patted the bed.

“C’mon, Genius. Why don’t ya sit down.”

“Raph…I have to be honest with you, I really was hoping we’d—“

“Lemme give ya an art lesson.” 

Don sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs as he tried to suppress his growing irritation at his mate, who was standing in front of him with his arms behind his back like he was ready to deliver some kind of speech.

Don felt his mood sour. He leaned back, supporting himself on his hands. He may as well strap in.

Raph cleared his throat. 

“I was lookin’ at an old book left in Dad’s stuff. It had some paintin’s by a lady named Georgia O’Keeffe. Y’know who she is?”

Don huffed. “Yes, I’ve heard of her.”

“Well, I was lookin’ at some of her art, an’ she painted lotsa flowers. I ain’t normally one for appreciatin’ a lotta art, but somethin’ about it spoke to me.” Raph paused, looking at Don with that expectant, sly look from before. 

“Look, Raph, I appreciate your uh, gumption…but I really was hoping that we could take advantage of the lair being empty for the first time in, oh, say, 6 months.” The tether of Don’s calm temperament was rapidly fraying. 

He couldn’t even count the number of times they’d attempted to steal an intimate moment, when somehow one of their kids would get away from Leo and Mikey at the worst possible moment… And Don was pretty sure they could only convince Akane that they were wrestling or that “Raphie Daddy fell,” so many times.

And, dammit, Don was getting a little bit frustrated. 

“I know, I know.” Raph grabbed the book from the dresser, grinning as he held it open to a page he’d marked. “What does this look like to ya?”

Don sighed. “It’s a flower. She painted flowers and lots of landscapes.”

“Yep. And it really inspired me, yanno what I’m sayin’?” 

“So… you’re taking up painting, just like Georgia O’Keeffe.” Don finished, flatly.

“In that I’m gonna paint flowers tonight, yep.” 

Raph strode over to the bed and grasped the collection of brushes he’d set up there, and then set them on the dresser while he continued his bizarre art lecture.

“Here’s one a’ her art statements.” Raph cleared his throat as he read from the book. “‘A flower is relatively small. Everyone has many associations with a flower – the idea of flowers. You put out your hand to touch the flower – lean forward to smell it – maybe touch it with your lips almost without thinking – or give it to someone to please them. Still – in a way – nobody sees a flower – really – it is so small – we haven’t got time – and to see takes time, like to have a friend takes time… So I said to myself – I’ll paint what I see – what the flower is to me but I’ll paint it big and they will be surprised into taking time to look at it…’” 

Don had reclined on the bed while Raph quoted the text in the book. Raph looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a smug smirk.

“Yanno what my favorite flower is, Donnie?” 

“Dammit, Raph…” Don growled, sitting up. “…I don’t know what’s going on with your sex drive, or your sanity, but I had a different idea for tonight. I’m going to get some ice cream,” He snapped, about to pop up and leave the room altogether for the kitchen.

Raph quickly placed the book back on the dresser and pushed Don’s chest, sending him tumbling back onto the bed with a flop. 

“Raph-! Come on, I’m serious, if you’re not going to- Ugh!” Raph pushed him down again.

Raph grabbed the paintbrushes and was between Don’s legs sooner than Don could recover and get up again. 

“What’s my favorite flower, Donnie?” Raph repeated, golden eyes gleaming. 

Don sighed. “I don’t know, Raph…Roses?”

“Nope.” Raph grinned. Then he looked down purposefully, and quirked his lips at Don.

A hot blush spread over Don’s face. “O-oh.” He whispered.

“But first, I have some special prep ta get through before I can start paintin’.” 

Raph reached into a hidden pocket in his sash and pulled out what looked like two clothes pins, but when Don looked closer, he saw that they had soft foam lining where the two parts met.

Don dropped his head back down onto the soft bed with a plush thud. 

“Gotta keep this canvas displayed nicely, so my brushes have no problem reachin’ it.” 

Don sighed, huffing out a soft laugh. “I get it, Raph. You don’t have to keep up with your artist roleplay tal—Agh!” He let out a gasp when he felt Raph’s thick fingers spread his pussy lips apart. A strange, pinching sensation accosted his outer labia, and before he knew it, Raph had placed the clothespins gently on either side of his opening. A few flicks of Raph’s wrist later, and Don’s soft vulva was opened wide, the clothespins fixed securely to his inner thighs with some medical tape. 

Don craned his neck, trying to see what Raph was up to. He could certainly feel it, but all he could see from his location against the pillows was the tops of the clothespins and a bit of medical tape curling over his inner thighs at the top. 

He subconsciously clenched his pelvic floor muscles, swallowing hard as he felt the cool air against his vaginal opening. 

Raph’s head was between his legs, watching intently with his golden eyes aglow. Don knew that mischievous look.

“W-what else are you planning?” Don asked breathlessly as he leaned back again, feeling Raph’s warm hands spreading his legs apart even further. 

“Like I said, I’m gonna paint some pretty flowers,” Raph replied.

And suddenly, a soft, feather-like sensation caressed the outside of his lips. 

Don bit his lower lip, suppressing a moan as the caress danced up over his dark labial folds and flicked over his clit. He flinched, trying to press his legs together at the flurry of tingling that overtook his nerve endings there. 

Raph pressed down on his thighs with one of his hands, holding him open, and with the other… Don peered out over his plastron and could just make out the top of a brush handle darting back and forth between his legs. 

“Aghhhh…ahh-!” Don whimpered, twitching as Raph rubbed the soft, fine hairs of the brush over his vulva again. 

“That book showed me a lotta nice techniques fer paintin’ a good flower.” Raph husked, pausing a moment. He dipped the brush suddenly between Don’s lips, picking up the slick wetness that had gathered there. “Like how a good artist starts with broad strokes,” He murmured deep and low as he narrated his movements with the brush. He was using a fanned brush with a wide head. 

Don panted as the brush tickled over his outer lips, slowly at first, then quicker as Raph brought the brush up toward his clitoris and back down again. Raph fluttered the brush against the pink, rapidly swelling nub. The touch was so delicate Don would’ve sworn he’d imagined it if he weren’t fisting the sheets and breathing harder by the second.

“But once ya got the bigger strokes down, ya can start doin’ more detail work.” 

Then Raph pressed the brush down over Don’s clit hood, and flicked it downward and back up again, kissing the glans with the soft hairs. Don’s hips bucked, and he let out a whimper. 

“O-Ohh!!! R-Ra--!” 

Raph shushed him, and pulled the brush back. Don twisted this way and that, but his legs were pushed back and apart by Raph’s forearms. The solid weight held him in place, and he clenched the muscles of his pussy against the cool air, desperate for more stimulation. 

“Raph-! P-please…” Don begged, trying to push his hips towards his smirking mate. 

“Whaddya want? Hm?” Raph growled, grinning as he held the brush up so Don could see it between his legs. The sight of the soft golden hairs, already soaked with his own pussy juice, made Don even wetter.

“Ah…w-whatever it is you’re trying to do…it’s working, I need m-more…” Don replied, voice weak and breathless as the blood seemed to leave his brain. 

“Patience is the most important part a’ makin’ good art,” Raph chuckled. “I’ve only just prepped the canvas here. I ain’t even started really paintin’ in my flower.” 

Don chewed his lower lip. He’d been impatient with Raph’s art lecture before, but this was torture now. Especially since he found it more arousing than he’d expected…

“Then again, if ya can’t be a good canvas an’ stay still, I could always tie yer legs apart instead.” Raph continued, eyes gleaming dangerously in the low light.

Don felt his face flush darker at the idea. He never liked asking to be restrained or (he gulped) tied up, but he was certainly not opposed to the idea. In the back of his mind, Don thought that he’d end up winning regardless of how the scenario played out. 

“Hnnnn~” He whined, pushing his hips towards Raph again. “I-I’ll try, just…please, get on with it.” 

“See, I knew ya’d like where I was goin’ with all of this art an’ flower talk. Now keep yer legs spread,” Raph husked. 

“I’m gonna switch to a different brush, now. Gotta start paintin’ in the basic shapes. Like these petals.” 

Raph held up a medium sized brush, rounded and softly tapered at the end, just high enough so that Don could see it over his plastron. Then he stroked the outsides of Don’s labial folds, first the left and then the right. Don felt a rush of blood flow to his vulva again, the nerve endings dancing beneath the soft caress of the brush. Suddenly, Raph dipped the soft tip of the brush between the two swollen lips, and Don cried out when the tip darted across his soft, wet vestibule. 

Chuckling softly, Raph dragged it up and down in soft circular motions, teasing the moist purple-red folds on the outside of Don’s flower. 

“Mmm, this flower looks like it’d have a real nice scent. Got some nice nectar comin’ outta the inside, leakin’ all over these soft petals here…”

Don rocked his hips back and forth, desperate for more intense stimulation. Every time he’d move his hips closer to the brush tip, Raph would pull it back…only to surprise him with another stroke elsewhere. 

By then, Don’s tail was twitching and wagging back and forth. His tail was too short and not as articulated as his brothers’ tails. Any attempts to knock the brush out of Raph’s hands or even push Raph’s hand in the right direction would be ineffective with his plump appendage. 

“W-why don’t you…lick…aaahhh…” Don gasped, his brain muddled by the pleasure and heat building in his lower body. All he could think was that he wanted Raph: Tongue. There. Now.

“Ah-ah, I don’t wanna ruin this nice picture I’m paintin’, right?” Raph chided, the gravel in his voice betraying his own arousal. 

Don pushed his head back into the pillow, glassy eyes directed up to the ceiling, trying to study the brick in the low light… but every feather-light touch, stroke, and tease brought his focus tumbling back to his swollen pussy. 

Raph nearly forgot to continue his artist narration. His own dick was aching at the sight, smell, …the sounds…of his mate coming apart. 

“Gettin’…gettin’ real close to finishin’ up the shape of the petals, then I’ll have to put in all those pretty little details in the center.”

Don groaned. The paintbrush flicked over his clit for a brief, electric moment, and then darted back down to bathe his labial folds with more torturous prodding and petting. 

“Oh, an’ I can’t fergit the other foliage here… like this tight rose bud,” Raph trailed the brush down over Don’s perineum (it had taken a long time, but Raph no longer felt pangs of guilt when he observed the pale, faded scars stretching away from Don’s lower labia)… and then he circled the brush once over Don’s anus. 

Don yelped, the nerve endings in his sensitive pucker lighting up at the soft touch of the brush hairs. Raph flicked it back and forth, using the vaginal lubrication soaking the brush hairs to ease the friction as he teased Don’s hole. 

“Please, Raph, ahhh…!” Don whimpered.

Raph smirked at the obvious clenching and twitching in Don’s backside as he continued laving the brush over and around the sensitive rim. 

“An’ lookit this, I think I’ll paint in a nice green leaf, too,” Raph whispered. 

Don pushed himself up onto his elbows, trying to get a better look, when-

“—but first I gotta wet my canvas again.”

“Huh?”

Raph took Don’s tail into his mouth, dragging his teeth gently over the plump appendage and swirling his long tongue over the underside.

Don wailed, legs thrashing as wet heat engulfed the sensitive skin on his tail. He nearly kicked the other brushes off the bed, nevermind Raph’s head. 

Raph chuckled, the vibrations sending more pussy juice gushing from Don’s center. Then, with a wet pop, he released the soft tail and flicked the round tipped brush over the center crease, where pink skin met yellow-green-olive. 

“God-!!” Don screamed, trying to sit up. If it weren’t for Raph’s iron grip on his thighs, he would’ve pushed his ass, tail, and pussy into Raph’s face and grinded for dear life.

“Please--! I can’t take it, Raphie, aahh…” Don begged, thrusting his hips towards Raph and that torturous brush. 

Raph finished his teasing gyrations against Don’s tail, and tossed the brush aside. 

“Soon, Donnie, you’ll see…I got some art goals I gotta achieve here…” 

“Ahnnn…F-fuck your art goals!” Don growled, wriggling his hips and clenching his pussy against the clothespins holding him open. 

Raph grinned, stroking his thumbs lovingly over Don’s soft thighs. 

“The last bit involves the details. Little brush strokes, bringin’ the bigger picture together…” Raph picked up a thin, soft brush with a rounded tip and long hairs. 

Don was too far gone to even bother looking over his stomach at what Raph was holding. He fisted the sheets, pressing his head into the pillows.

“An’ don’t fergit, Donnie… we’re alone in the lair, so ain’t no one gotta be quiet.” 

“As if…I could forget that…it’s been so long, just… please-!”

Raph shrugged, devilish smirk gleaming in the light. 

“Little brush strokes…” He drawled, dragging the long thin brush over the purple-red outer petals first. Then he circled into the center of the wet, dewy flower’s folds, dipping into the sweet nectar dripping from the center. 

“Mmm…gotta capture how the flower opens up and then gets real, real…” 

He flicked the brush over Don’s clit again, watching intently as Don’s pussy twitched at the stimulation.

“…tight.” 

Raph painted small, slick trails of pussy juice over Don’s clitoris hood, then back down over the glans, and then started to circle the small red nub over and over again until Don’s breathing grew even more erratic and harsh, churrs overtaking his breathless gasps.

Raph pushed down even firmer on Don’s thighs, ensuring he kept his legs spread apart. The tape and clothespins wouldn’t last much longer with the moisture leaking from Don’s center... Raph flicked the tiny hairs of the brush back and forth, directly on the glans of Don’s swollen clitoris, and didn’t let up until Don let out a high pitched, strangled moan in his throat.

When Raph heard that, he flicked the brush back and forth even faster, never letting up until—

“Ahhh!!! Aah, Augh!!! RAPH-!! OH FUCK--! I’M GONNA…!” 

The beautiful flower in front of him began opening and closing rapidly, its petals spreading out before contracting back towards the center…

Raph threw the brush over his shoulder and opened his mouth wide to engulf Don’s clitoris and pussy in his mouth. He pushed his tongue inside, groaning with pleasure as he finally got to taste Don’s sweet nectar. 

Don gripped the sheets, eyes opening wide as he came in torrents into Raph’s mouth, practically squirting his flower’s nectar down Raph’s throat. The contractions in his pelvis seemed to come from deep within his vaginal canal and from without; his clitoris felt on fire, and Raph’s tongue lapping against his nub and inside his body prolonged his trembling, mind-melting orgasm. 

The liquids from Don’s orgasm soaked Raph’s beak, even as he struggled to swallow all of it. Raph kept thrusting his tongue in and out of Don’s pussy until the waves of contractions subsided, and he felt his mate’s thick thighs go limp beneath his fingers.

Raph finally pulled himself away, leaning back to enjoy the sight; 

Don, completely wrecked and spent on the bed beneath him, his mate’s bright gaping pussy stretched open (and still winking at him periodically, begging for more), his wet tail wagging in time with the aftershocks of his orgasm… and Don’s dark brown eyes gazing lovingly up at him.

“Mmm, ya liked that little art show as much as I did, huh?” Raph murmured, clearing the brushes from the bed. 

“Ahhh…yeah…” was all Don could manage.

Raph reached down and gently released the clothespins from Don’s labia, then carefully peeled the tape from his inner thighs. He tossed them on the floor.

Then, Raph turned around to show his mate the enormous erection he’d been sporting during the whole process.

“If yeh’re too tired, Donnie, I wouldn’t be upset—“ Raph began, stroking himself.

Don surprised him by grabbing him around the legs with his feet and practically yanking him down against him, so that the muscular turtle’s plastron was flush with his mate’s. 

“Not tired… in me, now.” Don growled. He spread his legs again. “Make me scream, Raphie.”

Raph grinned, happy to oblige him. 

Good thing the lair was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Written somewhat on impulse over the past few weeks. Please excuse any typos or weird phrasing. XD Yay, I finally managed to write an actual one-shot that IS JUST A ONE-SHOT.
> 
> (Also, I'm just sayin'...searching for "paintbrush" and "edging" porn yields some very interesting scenarios.)


End file.
